


Danno´s Happy Christmas

by Demoan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoan/pseuds/Demoan
Summary: Cuando Steve es consciente de que estas no van a ser una Navidades felices para Danny, hace todo lo que está en su mano para poner una sonrisa en su rostro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

— ¿Y bien?  
Danny se giró lentamente y miró expectante para que Steve continuara la conversación pero únicamente obtuvo una mirada mantenida, lo cual iba en contra de cualquier norma sensata de circulación.  
— Steve. Aún no he conseguido leer tu mente. Y de verdad, creo que sería escalofriante si algún día lo consiguiera, así que por favor… — hizo un gran giro con su mano incitando a su compañero a continuar.  
La respuesta tardó en llegar.  
— Estás… callado.  
— ¡Claro que estoy callado! Estoy esperando a que hables. — Danny dedicó su mejor mirada de: “esta conversación se ha tornado estúpida por momentos”.  
Steve miró por el retrovisor, reajustó su posición en el asiento y apretó con fuerza el volante mientras respiraba exasperado.  
— Sabes lo que quiero decir. Estás callado ergo algo te pasa.  
— ¡Wow! Acabas de utilizar “ergo” en una frase, me impresionas Steve.  
— No hagas eso.  
— ¿Qué no haga qué exactamente Steven?  
— Apartarme, Danny. Simplemente no lo hagas— Danny ladeó la cabeza y fijó su mirada nuevamente en el infinito. Sentía como Steve le dedicaba largas miradas pero por largo tiempo no dijo nada.  
—No me ocurre nada Steve – su voz sonó espesa hasta para sus oídos— ¿Podemos simplemente trabajar? ¿Sí? Por favor.  
Danny intentó no mirar a Steve porque sabía exactamente lo que vería en su cara, preocupación y dolor. Y no es que fuera su intención provocar eso en su compañero, es que simplemente Danny no sabía lo que le pasaba. Estaba triste. Melancólico tal vez. Y no quería ninguna broma sobre si estaba sensible o no en ese momento porque lo estaba, realmente estaba muy sensible. 

*****

Unas horas más tarde, cuando ingresaba en su despacho no se extrañó al ver sobre su mesa una bolsa de malasadas junto a un estupendo café con su nombre garabateado sobre el cartón. Una pequeña sonrisa traicionera se formó en sus labios mientras introducía sus dedos en la bolsa para sacar uno de esos pecados dulces y lo llevaba a sus labios. Ni siquiera se había sentado aún y no quería hacerlo porque si se sentaba sería fácilmente visible para todos que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sintió una presencia a su espalda, una completamente reconfortante si era sincero con él mismo, pero no quería girarse y enfrentar sus ojos, se sentía demasiado expuesto en ese momento y esperaba que Steve simplemente lo entendiera.  
— Gracias, babe.  
— No se merecen Danno—tras un momento de duda, escuchó como sus pasos comenzaban a alejarse y Danny suspiró pesadamente, agradecido de que no le haya pedido voltearse. 

Tras un regaño mental y un par de respiraciones profundas, se sentó a trabajar en el papeleo. No habían tenido un caso complicado, no debería de costar mucho terminar con ello. Miró su reloj y consideró el pedir la tarde a Rachel para estar con Grace, eso siempre le hacía sentir mejor, tal vez tomar un helado y pasear por la playa, ella siempre era realmente feliz de hacer eso.  
Envió un mensaje y esperó.  
Y esperó.  
Intentó concentrarse en rellenar los informes.  
Siguió esperando.  
Y nada.  
Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y sujetó su cara contra la palma de sus manos. Notó las miradas sobre él pero no se movió. No hasta que su teléfono sonó con el tono de su preciosa hija.  
— ¿Danno?  
—Ey, mono. ¿No deberías estar en clase?  
— Ahm, Danno… no. Ya terminaron. ¿Estás bien? — Danny miró el reloj sobre su mesa y se dio cuenta de que realmente había olvidado comer, y que ya era entrada la tarde.  
— Sí cariño, por supuesto que estoy bien, solo he tenido mucho trabajo. Oye, ¿te apetece ir a dar un paseo? Tal vez tomar un helado. Ir a la playa…  
— Estoy yendo a un cumpleaños, el de Kaya, ¿recuerdas que lo hablamos el sábado? ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No quieres que vaya? Porque podría llamar y…  
— No, no cariño. — Danny carraspeó intentado que la voz no le temblara — Estoy bien. Solo quería pasar un rato con mi querida niña. ¿Tal vez mañana?  
—Vale. Te amo Danno.  
— Danno te ama.  
Soltó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y pesadamente se repantigó en su silla y permaneció mirando al techo por un rato. Bien. Ahora estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Una tarde prometedora sin duda.  
— Ey. — la voz de Steve lo sacó de su miseria por un segundo.  
— Ey.  
— Grace me mandó un mensaje — dijo enseñándole su teléfono y Danny cubrió sus ojos con su brazo— Vamos.  
Danny ni siquiera registró cuando Steve se movió invadiendo su espacio para retirar lentamente el brazo de sus ojos. Lo obligó a levantarse y lo estudió por poco más de un segundo. Su expresión cambió de preocupación a tengo un plan que no te va a gustar en un segundo y fue suficiente para que Danny reaccionara.  
— ¿Dónde vamos?  
— Voy a asegurarme de que comas algo porque por lo que parece se te olvidó. Y después Grace me pidió que te comprara un helado y diera un paseo contigo. — Danny tuvo que sonreír a eso —Así que eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Y no se te ocurra abrir esa bocaza ahora. Ella está preocupada y yo también. Así que vamos. Vamos… 

*****

Steve consiguió que Danny comiera, dieron un paseo y le compró un helado como si fuera un niño pequeño. Y por momentos Danny habló y bromeó y se sintió un poco más él mismo. Y el helado se tornó en cerveza en algún momento de la tarde y el paseo se convirtió en ellos dos sentados en sus hamacas en la playa de Steve y tan solo por un momento el mundo se sentía bien. Justo ahí. Junto a Steve.  
Salió de su ensoñación al oír el inconfundible sonido de una fotografía a su lado y alarmado giró la vista hacia Steve quien manipulaba su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?  
— Pruebas.  
— ¿Pruebas? — en ese momento en su teléfono sonó un mensaje.  
“¡Me alegra tanto verte sonreír Danno! Te veo mañana. Te amo”_ G.W.  
El mensaje llevaba una foto asociada de él sonriendo como un idiota con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
“Hasta mañana mono. Danno te ama”_ D.W.  
Danny sonreía a su teléfono mientras miraba los textos y la fotografía.  
— ¿En qué momento ustedes dos se asociaron para controlarme?  
— Lo haces sonar como algo malo, pero sonríes, así que no te lo tendré en cuenta socio — Steve escondió su propia sonrisa tras un trago de su cerveza.  
Danny continuó con la sonrisa en los labios hasta que Steve volvió a hablar.  
— ¿Y bien?  
— No lo vas a dejar pasar, ¿eh?— la sonrisa se difuminó pero quedaban vestigios sobre sus labios que le decían a Steve que ahora la conversación sería muy diferente de la de la mañana.  
— Grace no me lo perdonaría si lo hiciera.  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.  
— Solo estoy melancólico. ¿De acuerdo? No es nada…— Danny bebió un largo trago.  
— ¿Melancólico de qué exactamente?  
— De la Navidad.  
Hubo una gran pausa en la que Steve observó por demasiado tiempo a Danny, algo con lo que hace tiempo Danny dejó de sentirse cohibido, incluso si sus cejas se estrujaban en su frente y su labio se torcía.  
—Danny, ¿puedes por favor explicar mejor a qué te refieres? Porque siempre celebramos la Navidad, juntos, desde que nos conocimos, lo hemos hecho.  
—Lo sé. Y es fantástico, en serio. Solo que aquí son distintas las Navidades… y desde que Matty… — la voz se le quebró de una manera horrible que dolió a Steve, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Danny pudo continuar.  
— Sabes, cuando era pequeño odiaba la Navidad. — Steve sonrió imaginando a un pequeño Danny despotricando sobre la Navidad— La casa se llenaba de gente, ¡siempre estaba llena! No podías andar sin pisar a alguien, literalmente. La casa relucía con mil colores y la mesa siempre puesta. Horribles canciones navideñas a todas horas…— Danny rió quedamente— Hasta me sacaban de mi cama y me hacían dormir con Matty para que mis primas durmieran en la mía. Luego pasaban meses hasta que su olor se iba de las almohadas, era horrible.  
Tras otro largo trago de cerveza continuó…  
— Entonces yo era bastante callado, sabes. No me gustaba la gente. Me parecía a ti.  
— Oh, entonces debías ser encantador.  
— Lo era. Sí lo era. Un niño encantador que odiaba la Navidad. Lo único que me gustaba era la nieve. Cubría todo lo que abarcaba la vista. Y las peleas de bolas mientras hacíamos los estúpidos muñecos de nieves e ir a patinar… Echo de menos ir a patinar socio.  
Danny se perdió un momento en algo doloroso que le costaba confesar.  
—Y… echo de menos a Matty. — Bajó la mirada a la botella entre sus manos y sonrió mientras pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas— A los diez ya era tan alto como yo y desgarbado. Se caía tan fácilmente de los patines. Era increíble el poco sentido del equilibrio que tenía.  
Steve se acercó a él, apoyó una mano en su antebrazo y apretó ligeramente.  
— Suena a tiempos felices.  
— Lo fueron. Sí. — Danny cubrió la mano de Steve con la suya, sin pensar por un momento en lo íntimo del toque — Lo fueron.  
Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo levantó la vista y al fin miró a Steve quien le devolvía una mirada cariñosa. Había dejado la cerveza en su silla y ahora borraba las lágrimas de la cara de Danny con mucha delicadeza.  
— ¿Te gustaría que este año celebremos aquí la Navidad?  
— ¿Y dejarte cocinar a ti?  
— Vamos, lo haré bien. Además no es como si fuera a estar solo. Somos socios, ¿no? Hacemos nuestros desastres juntos. Cocinaremos juntos. 

Danny había intentado no pensar en la Navidad ese año, no pensar en qué haría con Grace, ni qué comerían, ni qué viejas películas verían… ni en canciones, ni en regalos… porque había algo en su corazón que no le permitiría disfrutar de nada de eso. Y en el fondo llevaba semanas pensando en que la Navidad se acercaba y no tenía pensado nada. Así que sí, Steve tenía el mejor de los planes para esas fiestas y Danny se aferraría a ello como lo hacía en cualquier otra situación de peligro.  
— Está bien. Juntaremos nuestros desastres… espero que no acabemos volando la casa.  
—Bueno, eso sería sin duda algo a recordar. — Steve se levantó con una gran sonrisa y estiró de su mano, levantando a Danny en el proceso. — Vamos. Es hora de dormir. Y ni lo digas… solo ponte cómodo en donde gustes. No te vas a ir a ningún lado Danno.  
—Ok, ok…


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve intenta hacer que un Danny reacio se involucre en todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

Steve intentó mantener a Danny totalmente ocupado. O más bien había usurpado todo su tiempo libre con la excusa de los preparativos de la casa y Danny se dejaba arrastrar tras él a todas partes sin apenas quejas al respecto. Steve no paraba de dedicarle pequeñas miradas preocupadas, un Danny callado y resignado era lo último que Steve quería ver. De siempre eso había encendido miles de luces rojas en su cerebro que anunciaban peligro. Así que comenzó con la primera parte de su plan: “Un Danno callado no era un Danno feliz”.   
Al principio Danny paseaba reacio a todo, si fuera por él este año no habría: ni árbol, ni luces, ni comida, ni siquiera regalos…  
Pero Steve estaba tan poco dado a estas cosas que tuvo que intervenir en todo, porque claro, ese árbol que quería comprar Steve no podía llamarse árbol. Era una vergüenza para todo el reino vegetal, apenas se podía considerar una rama raquítica, y quedaría ridículo en el salón de Steve. Y mientras despotricaba sobre ello y elegía el mejor árbol del local, si observó la pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con cruzar la cara de su amigo, no dijo nada.   
Horas más tarde casi puso el grito en el cielo cuando descubrió que el hombre ni siquiera tenía adornos adecuados para el árbol. Así que determinó tajantemente que él y Grace llevarían los de su casa, mientras ignoraba los ojos de cachorro que puso Steve al descubrir que viejas carcasas de granadas que guardaba en el garaje no eran lo más adecuado. Steve estaba loco, pensaba Danny, muy loco si pensaba que él permitiría a su pequeña estar cerca de semejante abominación. Y aquello fue suficiente mecha para tener conversación para todo el día. Steve intentaba mantener cara de consternación pero le fue muy complicado al ver los primeros indicios de una sonrisa en su compañero mientras planeaba a qué hora recogerían a Grace al día siguiente. 

 

Al día siguiente, Danny escuchaba desde la cocina como Steve y Grace reían en el salón mientras colocaban los adornos en el ahora magnífico árbol y por un momento suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Aquellas risas se sentían bien, demasiado bien.   
Tan solo faltaban un par de días para Navidad y algo pesado en su corazón le hacía retroceder y no poder compartir con ellos esos momentos y al mismo tiempo anhelaba compartirlos.   
Huyendo de sus sentimientos se había refugiado en la cocina para preparar una masa de pizza para la cena, pensando en que estuviera donde estuviera debían cenar. Y definitivamente decidió que no iba a involucrarse en nada más que tenga que ver con la Navidad, pero entre ingrediente e ingrediente, sus manos traidoras habían terminado preparado una fuente de masa para galletas. Desde cuando la cocina de Steve tenía todos los ingredientes para las galletas navideñas de su mamá, era un misterio que no quería descubrir, al menos no hoy. Y menos tras la enorme sonrisa y la mirada ilusionada que le había dado su pequeña cuando acudió al olor y descubrió el plato con la primera hornada de las exquisitas galletas Williams: unas con forma de estrellas… y no tras levantar la mirada a Steve y descubrir allí alojada una expresión muy pareja a la de su niña.   
No. Él no diría nada de nada. 

Horas más tarde, cuando introducía la pizza en el horno, solo salsa y queso por supuesto, se asustó al escuchar a Grace comenzar a emitir lo que parecían gruñidos de foca hembra intercalados por bufidos que le recordaban a su nombre, ¿se estaba riendo o moría agonizante? Asomó el rostro desde la puerta de la cocina y descubrió a su amigo en medio del salón cubierto de arriba abajo por luces de navidad, cual regalo brillante y poniendo su mejor cara de inocente. Y no pudo evitar unirse a su hija en los berridos, mientras las luces no paraban de parpadear y le gritaba: ¡Saca esas bombillas de tu boca pedazo animal! O algo que se parecía a eso pues su voz se ahogaba entre risas y Steve los miraba como si verlos reír fuera lo más precioso del mundo, aunque Danny se lo perdió tras las traicioneras lágrimas de felicidad que habían secuestrado su mirada. 

Sin duda un Danno sin palabras, ahogado por las risas, es algo que debía de ver más a menudo. Todos los días sería perfecto para él. 

 

*****

Ya solo quedaba un día, y no podían retrasar aquello más. Pero en cuanto sus pies entraron en los grandes almacenes Danny se sintió abrumado. Steve se adelantó un par de pasos antes de darse la vuelta para ver qué había detenido a su amigo. Y observó impotente el momento exacto en que la sangre abandonaba su rostro palideciéndolo alarmantemente y como parecía anclado al suelo.   
Un sudor frío lo recorrió y miró alarmado a Steve. Tenía que salir de allí ahora.   
Steve no necesitó palabras, simplemente lo tomó de la cintura volteándolo hacia la salida y lo obligó a caminar junto a él. Su mano nunca abandonó su posición en su cadera, dando un abrazo protector. Ni siquiera consideró retirarla una vez fuera, ya con el aire golpeando su rostro, con Danny intentando controlar su respiración y algo de color en su rostro.   
Aquello no era por la Navidad. No eran los arreglos, ni los regalos, ni la comida… el ajetreo de gente y las risas y las caras de felicidad no causaban aquello. Danny estaba al límite de muchas cosas, y su claustrofobia solo se vio acentuada por la barahúnda de gente.   
— Nunca me había pasado en un centro comercial — Danny jadeaba entrecortadamente — ¿Ridículo verdad?   
Steve negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
— No tenemos por qué entrar, ¿sabes? — le susurró tiernamente— Puedo volver más tarde y comprar los patines para Grace. O podemos pedirle a Kono que lo haga, ella estará encantada si se lo decimos…  
— ¡Shhh! — Steve sintió como Danny se aferraba a él con más fuerza, pero ya con la respiración más controlada, y casi de forma inaudible añadió— También quería conseguir algo para ti.   
Steve se quedó parado, él no necesitaba regalos, él solo necesitaba ver a Danny bien y entrar ahí ahora mismo quedaba definitivamente fuera de toda discusión. Aunque no podía decirle que el único regalo que quería para Navidad era su sonrisa, eso era cursi, ridículo y estaba completamente fuera de lugar… aunque cualquiera que los viera abrazados allí, entendería que se dijeran uno al otro todo tipo de cosas cursis y ridículas.   
— Siempre puedes hacerme algo casero. Los mejores regalos a veces no son los que cuestan más dinero Danno— comenzó mientras los conducía hacia el Camaro.  
— O podría regalarte un nuevo chaleco táctico — eso arrancó una risa profunda en Steve — uno que incluya casco o algo para esa cabezota tuya. 

Y bien, Danno haciendo chistes hasta en los momentos más vulnerables, al menos era un buen Danno. 

 

*****

Así fue como sobrevivió hasta la víspera de Navidad.   
Cuando Danny llegó a casa de Steve preparado para perderse en los preparativos de la cena, se quedó embelesado mirando cómo el hogar de su amigo había cambiado. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo haría de la última vez que aquella casa lució así por navidad y si todo eso era solo por él, ¿qué significado tenía?   
Tenían un precioso árbol de Navidad, que se sentía tan suyo con sus adornos.  
Tenían luces tanto en la casa, como en la terraza, Grace se había asegurado de ello.  
Galletas navideñas hechas finalmente por los tres.  
Poche de huevo y dulces por todas partes.   
Incluso había descubierto que Steve había conseguido esos dulces de almendra, típicos de su ciudad. Su madre debía estar tras eso sin ninguna duda y el pensamiento lo hizo suspirar.   
Quedó perdido en pensamientos de su hogar y su infancia por un momento, aun cuando escuchó la puerta de la terraza y notó la mirada sobre él, le costó aterrizar en el ahora pero finalmente se volteó. 

—Ey, Danno —algo en la postura de Steve alertó a Danny, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo escondía algo. — Has llegado pronto.  
Danny le dio una mirada sospechosa y Steve sonrió tímidamente y se rascó tras el cuello, estaba nervioso.  
— ¿Qué demonios está pasando Steve?   
Steve se acercó a él y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas antes de posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros.  
— Es una sorpresa. Prométeme que no saldrás de la cocina hasta que llegue Grace.   
— ¿Ahora estoy castigado en la cocina?   
— Vamos, no te preocupes no estarás solo. Te lo dije. Yo cocinaré contigo.   
— Eso, Steven, es realmente preocupante, muy preocupante en realidad.  
Steve lo hizo girar sobre sus pies, y ambos entraron en la cocina, mientras Danny argumentaba sobre recetas secretas y valores familiares, y sobre como tendría que cerrar los ojos más de una vez o tendría que matarlo… Y al parecer dijera lo que dijera Danny, Steve no podía dejar de sonreír y Danny no podía dejar de mirarlo. Así que decidió no hacer preguntas, él estaría bien con lo que fuera que Steve estaba tramando, porque confiaba en él con su vida. 

 

En algún momento de la tarde, la cocina explotó. Bueno, no exactamente explotó pero eso parecía cuando empezó a llegar la gente y ellos andaban llenos de comida por todas partes. Danny se afanaba por ultimar el asado del horno, con la salsa especial de la abuela, mientras Steve intentaba lavar todo lo que habían utilizado.   
— ¡Puaj! Estáis asquerosos chicos— la inocencia de Kono en su máximo esplendor — Deberían ir a tomar una ducha. Ambos. Juntos si es necesario, pero rápido. Grace está a punto de llegar.   
— ¡Mierda!— exclamaron ambos hombres a la vez fijando su vista en el reloj de pared. — ¡Joder! — volvieron a exclamar a la vez. Lo que se ganó una mirada inquisitiva de Kono, seguida de una risita que ya nada tenía que ver con la inocencia.   
— ¿En ese caso juntos?  
— ¿Qué? ¡No! — ambos de nuevo, pero esta vez con gestos parejos con sus manos sobre las caderas y miradas extrañadas, como si lo que dijera Kono fuera la cosa más estúpida que habían oído hoy. Pero Kono no podía dejar de reír ante la visión de sus queridos amigos, cubiertos de comida, con lindos delantales y ese ligero sonrojo en sus caras. Pronto ambos abandonaron la cocina, para ir a ducharse o cambiarse o donde que fuera, pero lejos de Kono.   
La conversación no siguió hasta el final de las escalera, estaban demasiado preocupados por lo tarde que se había hecho e incómodos por las insinuaciones. Aun así, Steve fue un buen anfitrión y preguntó a Danny si quería usar el baño primero:  
— ¡Sí, gracias! — Danny ya entraba por la puerta del baño cuando Steve lo escuchó refunfuñar de forma a penas oíblemente — Obvio si lo hiciéramos a la vez, de ninguna manera terminaríamos a tiempo…   
Steve quedó perplejo por un momento, acaso: ¿Danny estaba insinuando lo que él pensaba? Su cuerpo obviamente decidió que sí, y por un momento agradeció ir segundo en la ducha, la cual ahora tendría que ser más fría de lo esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo sale más que bien.

— ¿Danno? — Grace gritó emocionada en cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada.   
— ¡Mono! — Los brazos de su padre se apoderaron de ella nada más bajar por las escaleras — ¡Feliz Navidad, cariño!   
Steve tardó muy poco en unirse a ellos, aun colocándose un jersey navideño mientras bajaba y ambos hija y padre quedaron mirándole con una sonrisa divertida.  
— ¿Qué?— puso cara inocente—Es navidad, ¿no?   
— Normalmente en los jerséis navideños no se les arrancan las cabezas a los muñecos de nieve, Steven— Danny gesticulaba en exceso como siempre, pero sin perder la sonrisa— pero, he de decir que es muy de tu estilo Babe.   
— ¿Eso es que me queda bien?  
— Más que bien. Te queda perfecto tío Steve. — dicho lo cual Grace se lanzó en sus brazos y le susurró algo en el oído. Steve le sonrió y asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos que hizo que a Danny se le erizara la piel.   
—Está bien, se acabó. ¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?   
Grace miró con esos ojos de cachorro a Steve pidiéndole permiso para mostrarle a su padre. Steve tan solo sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que adelante.   
Grace tomó a su padre de la mano y lo obligó a atravesar el salón, Danny tan solo atinó a dar una mirada de disculpa a Chin y Abby, a los que todavía no había podido saludar, pero ellos tan solo reían de la situación. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando salieron al el exterior del lanai y lo que Danny vio allí no le permitió dar un paso más allá de la puerta.   
Steve había instalado una pista de patinaje allí, ocupando la mayor parte del césped.   
La había decorado con luces de navidad…  
Y había cubierto la vegetación alrededor con nieve artificial.  
Danny se encontró totalmente abrumado por la sensación, no quería llorar, pero obviamente sus ojos no estaban de acuerdo con ello. De hecho estaba bastante seguro de que estaba llorando en ese preciso momento, porque ¿qué loco hace algo así?   
Algo parecido a la voz de Steve pero más estrangulada intentó hablar a su lado, y Danny no pudo evitar abrazarlo con tal vez demasiada fuerza. Por un momento sintió vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo, temor incluso, aunque duró el tiempo justo en el que Steve pudo reaccionar y estrecharlo entre sus brazos con la misma fuerza y necesidad que él estaba mostrando. Ambos se fundieron en el abrazo.   
— ¿Me has traído la Navidad?— susurró en el hueco de su cuello.  
— Lo he intentado al menos. No es lo mismo. Pero…  
— Te quiero— lo cortó Danny, había levantado el rostro y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, ellos se habían dicho cosas así antes, aunque nunca tan cargadas de emoción como lo que en ese momento sentía Danny— Gracias por todo. Sé que he sido un dolor en el culo desde hace semanas y tú, tú… has sido maravilloso. Conmigo. Con Grace. Gracias.   
— Yo también te quiero Danno.   
Steve limpio una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de los ojos de Danny, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento de alegarse del otro.  
— ¡Bésalo ya! ¡Que queremos patinar jefe! — Kono gritó y todos sus amigos estallaron en risas.  
Ambos sonrieron ante eso, y aunque aquel no era el momento adecuado de hacer aquello, sus ojos prometían un momento pronto.   
— ¡Primero la cena! Después patinar Kono, no hemos estado todo el día cocinando para que ahora se quede inservible… o no, de eso nada. — Danny parecía una mamá enojada y todos se rieron de ello, pero avanzaron al interior. 

*******

La noche estaba siendo perfecta, o eso pensó Steve, quien no podía dejar de mirar a Danny contando historia tras historia a sus amigos, con su eterno balanceo de brazos y una sonrisa. Sin duda, un Danny hablador era un Danny feliz.   
La comida exquisita por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera con la gran variedad de recetas Williams que había en la mesa. Le había costado bien poco convencer a Clara de compartirlas con él, tan solo nombrar que Danny no estaba bien y que se había propuesto hacer todo lo que pudiera por cambiar eso y fue realmente fácil. Clara primero sollozó, pero luego le agradeció todo lo que hacía por su hijo y fue ella quien plantó la pequeña semilla en su cerebro al decirle gracias por amar tanto a mi hijo Steve, lo haces realmente feliz.   
Si Steve conocía a alguien que merecía ser feliz, ese era Danny y si su felicidad estaba en las manos de Steve, él haría cualquier cosa.   
En algún momento de la noche Kamekona apareció vestido de Papá Noel y dejó un montón de regalos bajo el árbol. Grace, William y Sara estaban completamente emocionados con ello. Los hijos de Lou se llevaban muy bien con Grace, sobretodo William, lo cual se llevó un par de miradas inquisitivas por parte de su padre, que hicieron reír abiertamente a Steve.   
Patinar fue la atracción estrella de la velada, en la pista Danny descubrió que aún tenía un niño escondido dentro de él y que Steve no tenía exactamente el equilibrio que debería de tener un SEAL de la Marina, o tal vez era por el ponche. Danny no lo sabía bien, tan solo sabía que no podía dejar de reír mientras lo veía tirado en la pista con aquellos pucheros en los labios, mientras él patinaba con gran maestría con su hija de la mano.   
Pronto Grace le dijo algo al oído a su padre. La dejó en una esquina y tomó la mano de Steve para ayudarlo a equilibrarse.   
—Vamos súperSeal, demuéstrame lo que puedes hacer con esas piernas enormes.  
Steve entrelazó los dedos con Danny y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para equilibrarse. No podía ser tan complicado. ¿O sí?   
Danny lo aferró por la cintura y tiró de ellos en un paseo triunfal en el que Steve hizo lo posible por no caerse, y si al final de la noche Danny tenía sus dedos marcados en el hombro, nadie tenía porque saberlo.   
Dentro de la casa habían instalado un karaoke y Jerry les deleitaba con su voz, su gusto musical y su imponente presencia. La voz llegaba al exterior y con una gran pirueta, o al menos así lo diría Steve, la verdad es que Danny solo giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó, para pedirle un baile.   
Bailar sobre patines no iba a salir bien, ambos lo sabían, pero la magia de la navidad los envolvía, y la exquisita música creó el ambiente perfecto.   
Sus manos aún estaban entrelazadas, pero Danny las soltó para fijar ambas manos sobre la cadera de Steve y acercó su cuerpo, esperando ser envuelto en los brazos de Steve. Este primero vaciló. Miró a su alrededor para notar que los habían dejado solos, estos chicos eran muy inteligente, pensó antes de aferrarse a los hombros de Danny y comenzar a moverse ambos ligeramente.   
Steve miraba a Danny pero no recibía una mirada de regreso, Danny le miraba los labios, ¿quería besarlo? Porque si era así él estaba bien con eso… él estaría bien con todo lo que Danny quisiera tomar de él y Danny debería de saberlo.   
Steve comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, para hacerle saber que estaba bien, que eso estaría bien, pero perdió el equilibrio y en un segundo eran un amasijo de brazos y piernas en el suelo, que hizo a Danny romper en risas.  
Y aunque cualquiera tras Jerry quedaba relegado a un plano inferior en el arte de cantar, tras Grace explicar una y otra vez que su Danno también cantaba muy bien, todos comenzaron a requerir su presencia en el karaoke y Steve lo dejó ir muy a su pesar.   
No había excusa que pudiera evitar que se humillara públicamente.   
Y sí, Steve estaba de acuerdo con Grace.   
Danny cantaba muy bien.   
O eso le diría a cualquiera la mirada embelesada que le dedicaba a su compañero. 

*******

Habían terminado viendo viejas películas en el sofá, aunque ya solo quedaban Steve, Grace y Danny. Y Grace estaba profundamente dormida con la cabeza en el regazo de su padre, y las piernas sobre Steve.   
El ponche y el licor había desfilado durante toda la noche, lo suficiente para que Danny no recordara exactamente el momento en que sus manos se habían entrelazado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Steve le acariciaba el dorso con el pulgar mientras miraba distraído la película, pero la atención de Danny hacía rato que se había marchado a recuerdos de su vida antes de Steve.   
Y sí, estaba bien expresado, porque su vida ahora se definía claramente en pre-Steven y post-Steven. Sonrió ante el pensamiento y suspiró aliviado de que el peso que había soportado todo este tiempo, esa melancolía, ese no ser el mismo, ese no poder disfrutar de la época y de los amigos y de la familia, ese dolor se había aligerado. Echaba de menos a su hermano, cierto y lo haría toda la vida. También a su familia, al invierno y a Jersey, pero en ese preciso momento sabía que no había otro lugar en el mundo en que quisiera estar que no fuera ese sofá, con las dos personas más importantes de su vida, viendo viejas películas.   
— ¡Ey!—Steve apretó suavemente su mano— ¿Todo bien por ahí, Danno?  
— Maravillosamente bien, de hecho.   
Steve le sonrió cansado. Se veía realmente agotado y Grace estaría mejor en una suave cama.   
—Creo que voy a llevar a Grace a…— hizo un gesto hacia las habitaciones y Steve solo sonrió.  
Cuando regresó de llevar a su pequeña se frotaba la espalda con una mano, Grace cada vez estaba más grande, y en la otra llevaba un regalo.   
— Toma — dijo sentándose en el sofá junto a Steve— no abriste tu regalo.  
— No sabía que tenía uno.  
— Uno casero. Ya sabes — un pequeño rubor cubrió su rostro aún avergonzado por lo ocurrido en el centro comercial.   
Steve sonrió y comenzó a desembalarlo. Dentro había una pequeña caja y dentro de la caja un marco. Uno simple, en madera envejecida y en él, una foto de los tres: Danny, Grace y Steve. Y debió ser la noche y la bebida, porque sintió sus ojos humedecerse por lo sencillo y lo importante de aquel regalo.   
Levantó la vista para encontrar a Danny mirándolo con también los ojos llorosos, pasó la mano por el cuello de Danny y lo acercó ligeramente para besar sus labios, quería agradecer aquel regalo y no sabía cómo expresar de otra manera lo que sentía. Fue solo un beso casto, luego susurró un gracias que esperaba que hubiera sido audible. Pero pronto Danny estaba volcándose sobre él devolviéndole el beso con un ritmo abrasador, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y Steve no pudo más que abrirse para él. Danny lo tomó como hacía todo en su vida, volcándose por completo en ello, recorriéndolo y saboreándolo y pronto ambos estaban jadeantes.   
Y aquella noche no durmió con Mattie en su cama, pero Steve se ocupó de que no pudiera pensar en nada más que en él durante lo que quedaba de noche, y por las veces que gimió su nombre, parece ser que lo consiguió.   
— Feliz Navidad Steve. — susurró antes de caer completamente exhausto.   
— Feliz Navidad Danno— Steve besó ligeramente su frente— Te amo.   
— Mghtmght… — fue la fantástica respuesta de Danny, y seguramente él pensó que decía “te amo”, y seguramente Steve entendió “te amo”, pero la verdad es que fue algo inteligible, pero ellos se conocían lo suficiente bien para no tener que hablar para entenderse, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Navidad.


End file.
